


Field Training

by Dark_Shadows_01



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Shadows_01/pseuds/Dark_Shadows_01
Summary: The time has finally come for Dr Suvi Anwar to learn how to shoot from the best teacher in Andromeda. However with all the sexual tension since arriving on the Tempest will the pair actually train?Fun, fluff and smutty goodness awaits!





	Field Training

**Author's Note:**

> I romanced the wonderful Suvi Anwar on my third playthrough of Andromeda and found myself falling in love with the awkward, sweet and surprisingly arousing interactions with her. Also it was great to hear that Suvi's accent wasn't over exaggerated as a fellow Scot! 
> 
> This piece is just something cute for these two - my Ryder here is dark skinned with the blue/purple hair and deep purple armour. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Suvi was nervous. 

They were about to land on Eos to check on Prodomos which was a routine stop for the team but this time was different. This time Sara had informed her that the day had come for Suvi to get field training. Despite being quick to remind the goofy Pathfinder that she was well trained in the field and ticked off all the resources and minerals she had gathered in their time Pathfinding. Sara had laughed and told Suvi she was still going to learn how to shoot. 

“But I don’t have armour!” Suvi spluttered. 

“I’ve made you some,” Ryder countered. 

“You’re far too busy to teach me how to shoot,” Suvi tried.

“I made it protocol for all members of the Pathfinder crew to know how to handle a firearm.” 

“What about Kallo?” Suvi accused her friend who snorted at her attempt to pass the buck.

“I’m training with Cora when we get to Voeld,” Kallo replied smugly. 

“You don’t have enough guns?” Ok now that was weak and Suvi knew it. She had gone by the resource area whilst Liam and Sara had been crafting (with the materials she had gathered) to find the ground littered with armour, melee weapons, mods and of course an array of dangerous looking guns. If the Tempest had one thing, it was guns. 

“It doesn’t matter how cute you are Dr Anwar, this is happening! Your armour is on your bed and your weapon will be on my hip, meet you on the Nomad in 30.” Sara winked as she left Suvi to stew in her nerves.

Stupid attractive Pathfinder making her do stupid, dangerously exciting things, Suvi mentally cursed as she went to inspect her new attire. It simple, standard Initiative armour but it was coloured deep red and white, just like her lab outfit. The under armour was black and Suvi gingerly clipped on each piece until she got stuck with the chest piece. 

“How does this even work?” Suvi muttered as her gloved hands fumbled with the shoulder clasps. 

“Need some help?” a voice came from behind her.

“Ryder! Where did you come from?” Suvi whirled around to meet that cute grin. 

“From my parents I think, but the personality clashes leave room for adoption very plausible.” Ryder chuckled taking the chest piece from the scientist.

“I came to see if you’d actually left the bridge we’re landing in 10 minutes,” Suvi’s cheeks freckled with heat. She hadn’t realised putting on armour would take so long and she wasn’t even fully dressed. And Ryder was staring at her, in her tight fitted under armour... 

“Oh, I guess I do need some help. It’s harder than I thought.” Suvi spoke staring up at Ryder. Suvi wasn’t oblivious to Ryder’s passes at her, in fact she was thrilled but they had never seemed to find the time to explore what was between them. Sara moved slowly as she showed Suvi how to clip the chest piece on. The Pathfinder admitted the reason for changing to her specialised biotic armour was because she couldn’t stand the standard armour’s fiddliness. And she liked the lights. 

Suvi chuckled but stopped when she realised how close Sara was. It would be so easy to tilt her head up and brush those soft lips…

“Breaking atmosphere, excuse the bumps!” Kallo called over comms and so Suvi had to settle for holding onto her Pathfinder until the Tempest steadied herself. Though the scientist could’ve sworn she heard Ryder swear in frustration. 

The Tempest opened its cargo door and Ryder eased the Nomad out onto the sandy plains of Eos. 

“Ready for your training, Suvi?” Sara asked as she sped through caverns, up cliffs and swerved out of the way of wildlife until they came to an isolated Remnant structure overlooking the colony. 

“Aye once my stomach stops churning,” Suvi almost rolled out of the Nomad when the door opened but the warmth of the environment and the surprisingly fresh air settled her. 

“Oh it’s wonderful up here Ryder!” The view was amazing, the growth of the colony was clear but they were far enough that only faint sounds of shuttles coming and going could be heard. 

“Glad you’re enjoying the view Dr. but I do hope you haven’t forgot why we’re here,” Suvi gulped and turned to Ryder who pulled the Pathfinder pistol from her hip. Sara gave Suvi the run down of turning the safety on and off, how to reload and pulled the trigger a couple of times to demonstrate the kickback and the noise of the gun. 

Suvi was nervous but she was a keen learner and Ryder was a patient teacher. Once Ryder was satisfied that Suvi had the basics, she pulled a tiny device from her ammo compartment and threw it into the middle of the Remnant platform. Light emanated from the centre and constructed a breacher?! 

“Peebee has been working on a few toys. She let me have this to give you something to shoot at.” Ryder explained when she saw the horror on Suvi’s face, “It’s harmless until I change the settings, have a go.”

With that Ryder jogged to Suvi’s side and waited. Suvi studied the little bot, hovering and whirling. It had a slight bounce but it was steady enough that it didn’t completely frighten her. Breathing in, Suvi adjusted her stance as Ryder instructed and fired. The pistol flew back from the recoil and she missed. Suvi tried a few more times and managed to skiff the bot - who clicked in annoyance. 

“Here,” Ryder said as she came up behind Suvi, “You’re doing good but you need to relax…” Suvi was going to ask how when she felt Ryder’s body press against her back. If this was Ryder’s way of getting her to relax it was doing the complete opposite! But Sara gently eased Suvi’s elbows until there was a comfortable bend and pulled the scientist’s body until it was resting against her solid form. 

“Imagine you’re holding a fragile mineral in your hands and you want to break a tiny sample so you have to squeeze it slowly, but you need to watch so you don’t over do it.” Sara was whispering next to Suvi’s ear and the scientist was sure she was going to melt. “Keep watching your mineral because if you don’t you might miss something. Now try again.” Eos was hot but the contact from Ryder’s body and her understanding of what Suvi enjoyed doing had the scientist aching to turn around and kiss the Pathfinder. 

That would happen later, Suvi decided. Right now, there was an oddly cute robot she had to shoot. Gentle hands, firm gaze and squeeze. The Breacher exploded!

“Yes!” Suvi shouted and Ryder hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek, “Perfect.” Suvi blushed but was disappointed as Sara moved away to reset the bot.

“But the question is Dr Anwar. Can you do it again?” 

“Bring it Pathfinder,” Game face on, Suvi managed to destroy the breacher with continuing ease. 

“Want to try with it moving this time?” Suvi hesitated, she was ready to call it a day. “Don’t worry I’ll keep you safe.” Ryder assured her and Suvi nodded. 

Changing the settings, the bot came to life and darted side to side avoiding the scientist’s shots. Suvi squeezed the pistol but it clicked, the magazine was empty but the bot was coming towards her! 

“Ryder!” Suvi panicked but she needn’t have. The Breacher was surrounded in blue energy and dragged back to Ryder who punched it skywards with a biotic throw. Suvi breathed easy as it exploded and walked up to Sara, clicking on the safety of the pistol just in case. 

“Thanks Ryder,” Suvi spoke, she felt tired but happy that Ryder had pushed her to do this. It gave the scientist a new appreciation for the Pathfinder. 

“You did great for your first time Suvi! So can I expect you to be mission ready by next week?” Suvi laughed and pushed Ryder’s shoulder weakly. 

“No way Pathfinder but maybe in a decade I might give you a run for your money.” 

“That’s a shame because I must admit you look great in armour,” Ryder winked at her. Suvi chuckled and leaned into the Pathfinder. Sara slowly wrapped her arms around the scientist and Suvi decided now was a good time to follow through with that kiss. 

Innocently, of course, Suvi looked up into Ryder’s brown eyes that had thin layer of green around the edges of her pupil and brushed their lips together. A sigh escaped both of them as the contact strengthened. How many weeks, months had they been flirting? Suvi couldn’t bring herself to think about anything other than Sara’s delicious lips. The kissing was soft, deep and luxurious, even better than Suvi’s daydreams. The scientist wrapped her arms behind Sara’s neck to ground herself. Her knees wobbled as Ryder gripped her hips, pulling them as close of their armour would allow. 

Suvi broke the kiss and laid her head against Sara’s shoulder, 

“Wow…” Suvi breathed and she felt Ryder chuckle.

“I should bring you for field training more often,” Suvi hummed and started kissing under Ryder’s jawline. 

“We should spend more time together,” Suvi spoke in between kisses, enjoying the way Sara gasped and clung tighter. However, the Pathfinder took a step back from Suvi, her hands still on the scientist’s hips but giving them clear space. 

“Ryder is something wrong?” Suvi asked, worried that she might have misread the Pathfinder. 

Sara exhaled and Suvi braced herself for the worst, how could she be so stupid?

“I really like you and I don’t want to go too fast but I’m really very turned on by all of you and the armour and the shooting.” Suvi took a moment to process the rush of words coming from the Pathfinder but laughed once they did. 

“Oh Ryder! Now you know how I feel every time you come back from a mission!” The scientist admitted, “And don’t you think we’ve been taking very slow?” 

It was Sara’s turn to laugh and her shoulders relaxed, 

“So you’ve been hot and bothered by me for a while huh?” Ryder wiggled her eyebrows playfully. 

“Don’t push your luck Pathfinder!” Suvi rolled her eyes, “But I wouldn’t mind having a one on one study session back on Tempest...” 

Suvi wasn’t sure what happened next but they were both back in the Nomad. Ryder had mentioned that because she was dedicated to advancing science that they had more than enough time to study on the Tempest. In her quarters. 

“Are you sure you can wait till we get back?” Suvi teased, trying to hide her impatience. They had driven a while to get up here. 

Ryder started laughing, “I don’t think we’ll have to wait too long,” The Nomad was revving up and they were awfully close to the edge of the cliff. Suvi shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

“Ryder...what are you! Stop!” Sara floored the Nomad. Straight off of the cliff. Suvi took it all back. She did not hold the Pathfinder in high esteem any more. The woman was a nutter! Suvi’s screams filled the Nomad as it careened towards the colony and just before death welcomed them, Ryder fired the jets softening their landing into just survivable. 

“Whoo! I just saved us a good 30 minutes! Um...Suvi?” Ryder turned to her partner. The red hair was looking more like a bird's’ nest and the woman had lost the colour from her face. 

“Do...do you do this every time you’re driving?” It was a whisper.

“Ah...maybe?” Ryder replied sheepishly. Suvi nodded before opening the door. 

“I’m never joining you on the field again Pathfinder.” With that the scientist went to hug the closest rock she could find. 

After spending some time with her rock Suvi did make it to a very apologetic Pathfinder’s room. They both had a cup of tea in their hands and Suvi sipped at hers gratefully. 

“I think i’ve had enough excitement for the whole year,” the scientist slowly started laughing into her mug, “Ugh the poor crew. It’s a miracle any of them agree to ride with you.” 

Sara pouted, “It was the most direct route, you can’t fault my logic.” 

“I can’t but I can certainly question your sanity,” Suvi placed their mugs on the table so that she could snuggle into the dower Pathfinder.

“As long as that doesn’t put my feelings for you into doubt, I’m sure I can keep my superb driving skills for my ground team only.” Ryder spoke as she wrapped an arm around the scientist. 

“I think that would be wise Pathfinder.” Suvi paused, “But does that mean you really mean this. You and I?” Ryder turned so she could rest her forehead against Suvi’s, their noses brushing lightly. 

“The moment I woke up in Andromeda it has been a supernova of stress and noise. And even though I’ve found some things that help me find some peace in between. It’s you that I want to talk to, it’s you that I want to share my peace with.” Sara pressed the lightest of kisses against Suvi’s lips and the scientist was sure she was going to burst with emotion. 

Pushing the Pathfinder back against the sofa, Suvi straddled Sara and tied her hands up in those blueish purple locks to pull her addictive lips up to her. Suvi’s essence was burning but she was drinking in Ryder’s lips as though they were made with the last tea leaves from Earth. 

“Oh Dr Anwar,” Ryder moaned as she lolled her head back to allow Suvi to kiss wherever she pleased. And Suvi was pleased. Pleased with tasting the dark skin, exploring the defined muscles of Sara’s shoulders but she was not pleased with their position or state of clothing. 

“Ryder…” Suvi’s voice was coated with arousal as she spoke along the Pathfinder’s collarbone. “Can you make it to the bed?” 

“No. I’m too turned on to move,” Ryder groaned as Suvi moved off of her laughing. 

“Are you telling me I’m going to have this bed all to myself?” Sara turned to watch Suvi slowly unzip her lab coat. The teeth of the zip opened Ryder’s eyes to soft caramel skin and the Pathfinder forgot how to breathe. 

“Oh Sara, can you help me with this part?” Suvi motioned to her black bra, “The clasp is awfully fiddly.” Ryder fell over herself, and the sofa, to get over to the gorgeous woman. Suvi giggled as it was Sara’s turn to kiss every inch of skin on offer. The rest of their clothes melted away leaving them both breathless and desperate. Suvi took Sara’s hands and walked backwards until she was falling on the soft mattress with her partner on top of her. 

Suvi sighed as Ryder found her lips and slid her hips in between the scientist’s. Suvi tangled one hand in Sara’s hair and the other entwined itself with Ryder’s hand as their hips found rhythm. Suvi broke the kiss to gasp into the Pathfinder’s neck with every roll of their hips. As easy as it would be to let Sara continue the pace, Suvi wanted to explore her partner thoroughly. 

“Ryder...I want to taste you,” Sara faltered at the breathy moan giving the science officer the chance to push the woman onto her back. Ryder was looking up at her with half lidded eyes, lips full from their kissing and was slightly out of breath. Suvi had never seen someone look so perfect. And Sara was all her’s. Every tremble, every flex, every ab was Suvi’s and her poor Pathfinder would just have to bear with the scientist’s extensive exploration. 

During Suvi’s journey she discovered that Ryder was very ticklish, her breasts were very sensitive and her voice went impossibly high when Suvi trailed her tongue across her hip bones. By the time Suvi’s lips pressed against Ryder’s clitoris the woman was crying her name. 

“Suvi...I can’t,” Sara panted and Suvi hummed around the sensitive bundle. It was thrilling knowing she could reduce the explosive biotic into a whimpering, hot mess.  
“You know Sara, I like this lick test much better than my previous samples,” Suvi lapped at her partner’s sex enjoying how wet Sara was for her, because of her. Shifting her weight, Suvi slid one finger into Ryder and then another. 

“Suvi,” Ryder moaned as her body arched at Suvi’s presence within her. She pumped her hips to meet Suvi’s deft fingers, those fingers that had squeezed the trigger of the pistol with growing confidence. Sara’s eyes opened in time to lock with Suvi’s as her tongue went for one last test between her legs and Sara’s mind went blank. 

Suvi kissed the trembling muscles, taking care to kiss every ab on her climb back up to Ryder who had the goofiest grin on her face. Suvi chuckled as Sara wrapped her up in a cuddle and sighed happily. Suvi only had to wait a few more breaths until she was being guided onto her back. Looking up at Ryder’s face, Suvi could see the desperation had been replaced with a languid, teasing energy. 

Sara leaned down to kiss Suvi softly but groaned when she tasted herself on full lips. Suvi had completely blown her mind so it was only fair that Sara returned the favour deliciously slow…

“Ryder...I need you,” Suvi moaned into her ear and rolled her hips insistently against Ryder’s strong legs. Maybe she could distract the Pathfinder from exacting her revenge from her thorough exploration. 

“Oh Dr Anwar,” Ryder purred, “Do you not want me to take my time because I thought you’d want to give as much time to studying science as possible?” Suvi could feel that grin on her skin as Ryder worshipped her breasts, swirling and pulling at her nipples. 

“Ryder, forget science and fuck me,” Suvi ordered, her hands clutching the sheets in an effort to steady herself. 

“Talking dirty? And here I thought you couldn’t be any more perfect,” Ryder ground her hips giving the scientist a moment of purchase. 

“I could recite my thesis on Helius dirt if you’d like Pathfinder.” Suvi replied unable to help herself and both of them laughed. Ryder looked so beautiful with her eyes glittering with happiness. Suvi laughed harder as Sara blew on her stomach - who knew sex with the Pathfinder would be so giggly? Ryder, still laughing, moved down to Suvi’s pelvis and groaned when she saw how much the scientist was enjoying herself. 

“Hold yourself open for me,” Ryder instructed which caught Suvi by surprise. Hesitantly she reached down to spread her lips open to her partner. Suvi inhaled as cool air swirled around her southern lips and waited. 

“You’re so perfect,” Suvi heard Ryder whisper in awe. The scientist was about to protest the comment but instead cried out as Sara’s tongue grazed her. Sara tended to her with the softest, lightest touches and Suvi was moaning for Ryder as her climax rumbled deep within her. Sara’s tongue entered her and Suvi swore as fresh heat was applied to her clit. The familiar ripples of an orgasm started to spread throughout her body and Suvi tangled her hand in Ryder’s bright hair to align her partner’s tongue for her trigger. 

“Ryder!” Suvi shouted as her orgasm hit, leaving the scientist shaking and panting with exhaustion. Her mind was blissfully blank but Suvi managed to register Ryder’s arms cradling her from behind. 

“All good?” The whisper tickled her ear and Suvi hummed in response, when had she felt this good? Had she felt this good since coming to Andromeda?

“I think instead of field training we should just study science, privately” Suvi spoke as Sara snuggled further into her. 

“But can you wear the armour sometimes?” The scientist chuckled but before she could respond SAM cut in. 

“Pathfinder I have been muting team communications since your time with Dr Anwar but the team have grown restless.” 

Suvi felt Ryder sigh behind her,”Let’s hear what they’re saying SAM.”

Cora: I cannot believe Ryder’s using field training to get laid! There’s a reason for the training. 

Liam: Damn! I’m totally pulling that when we get back to the Nexus!

Vetra: Liam you have a hard time pulling the trigger on your gun, let’s not get too ambitious.

Peebee: I guess the sexy armour and shining hero really pushes Suvi’s buttons! 

Kallo, grumbling: I wish she was here pushing the Tempest’s buttons! 

Gil: The Tempest is docked, there’s no reason for any buttons to be pushed! 

Jaal: Do humans have buttons on their bodies? What happens if you accidentally sit on one?

Drack: I heard the whole thing from the galley, maybe try putting on some music next time Ryder.

Lexi: I second that one Pathfinder! Though it is nice that you’re bringing down your stress levels. 

Suvi: Do you not have anything better to do than debate what we’re doing? The scientist chimed in her cheeks flaring in embarrassment. 

Whole crew: Nope! 

“SAM do me a favour and continue to mute com chatter unless there’s a fiend outside my door!”

“Acknowledged Pathfinder,” SAM logged off leaving the Sara and Suvi to enjoy each other for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know it was a bit farfetched to think they would actually have all that time together uninterupted but I thought they deserved it haha. Hope you enjoyed your time here and if you have any suggestions or pairing requests for my next story let me know! Thanks again ^^ - Dark Shadows 01


End file.
